


...Остальное неважно

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По ночам Вайсс выполняют миссии от Персии, днем работают в цветочном магазине, а Фудзимия с Кудо выясняют отношения. Предложить напарнику встречаться и получить его согласие - это еще ничего не значит, это только начало истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Остальное неважно

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер и бета: Iren.

Миссия шла по плану. На удивление четко и без накладок. Сибиряк следил за подходами к зданию, Бомбеец подтвердил наличие цели на этаже, и уже передал ее местоположение Абиссинцу.  
Йоджи неспешно подошел к приоткрытой двери. Ая скрылся за ней около двух минут назад, преследуя нечистого на руку промышленника Котозаву Йошики. Насколько Кудо помнил, выхода из этого помещения не было. Можно остановиться и покурить. От Аи еще никто не убегал, тем более, из глухой комнаты.  
Было слишком уж тихо, и Йоджи, наконец позволив себе поддаться волнению, осторожно заглянул внутрь.  
\- Эй, Ая?..  
Абиссинец стоял над трупом Котозавы, спиной к выходу.  
Йоджи удивленно вскинул брови: слишком много крови, слишком много порезов на теле. Обычно Фудзимия убивал одним-двумя точными ударами, но в этот раз - словно играл со своей жертвой. Пытал? Мстил за что-то?  
В Вайсс не принято было задавать вопросы, но все же.  
\- Ая?!  
Кудо шагнул вперед и... Чуть не лишился носа: катана просвистела в нескольких сантиметрах от лица.  
\- Ая, ты совсем сдурел? - закричал Йоджи, отпрыгивая и хватаясь за часы. Если Абиссинец размахнется снова, то можно выпустить из часов леску и попытаться остановить клинок...  
Фудзимия посмотрел на него спокойно и отстраненно, будто какой-то хренов Будда. С каплями крови на лице. С карающим мечом в руках. Вообще-то, это было охрененно возбуждающе. Правда, адреналин и так чуть ли не зашкаливал.  
\- Абиссинец, - позвал его Йоджи снова.  
И тогда Ая опустил катану.  
Что творилось у него в голове? Не превратился ли он внезапно в законченного психа? Вот что Йоджи хотелось бы знать.  
\- Пойдем, миссия закончена, - позвал его Кудо, и Ая послушно пошел следом.

\- Ая, какого черта это сегодня было? - спросил Йоджи, выдыхая сигаретный дым.  
Фудзимия стоял на лестнице этажом ниже. Ночь заканчивалась, Йоджи курил, а Ая, скорей всего, просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом.  
По улице проехала одинокая машина. Йоджи зябко передернул плечами. По идее, было уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы ложиться спать. Открывать магазин - через пару часов. Просто издевательство какое-то.

Тогда, неделю назад, тоже была глубокая ночь...  
\- Эй, Ая? Будешь со мной встречаться? - ляпнул Йоджи в шутку.  
Они стояли точно так же: Кудо курил, когда услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь квартиры Фудзимии. Должно быть, ему тоже не спалось, раз он вышел на улицу.  
Йоджи уже давно думал об Ае. Думал, что было бы неплохо. Что Ая - это, в общем-то, вариант. Посмотреть бы только, как пойдет, а дальше видно будет.  
\- Йоджи, ты рехнулся? - спросил его Ая.  
А Кудо выкинул погашенный окурок через перила на улицу, спустился по лестнице на этаж ниже, где возле своей двери стоял Фудзимия, и ответил:  
\- Нет. Я типа на полном серьезе. Мы же с тобой взрослые люди.  
Это с девушками надо цветы-улыбки-подарки, а к Ае наверняка нужен другой подход...  
\- Хорошо, - Ая взял, да и согласился.  
Тогда, неделю назад, они всего лишь поцеловались.  
\- Можно? - для порядка осведомился Кудо, приблизившись.  
Ая только сглотнул.  
Йоджи оттеснил его к перилам, или это Ая сам попятился? Неважно. Целовался он сперва осторожно, но быстро вошел во вкус, сжал Йоджи в объятиях, перехватывая инициативу, сам начиная целовать. Кудо только мысленно охнул, но послушно раскрыл рот под напором его губ и языка. Для разнообразия, приятно было позволить себя целовать, но он вовсе не собирался показывать Ае слабину. Да и вообще, если бы знал, каким психом может оказаться Фудзимия на миссиях!..

\- Ая, какого черта это сегодня было? Ты меня чуть не прирезал! - почти что обиженно произнес Йоджи.  
Целая неделя одних только поцелуев, и вдруг на него кидаются с катаной. Ох, а если...  
\- Или, может, ты передумать решил?  
Всю эту неделю, не раз и не два, он мечтал спуститься в его комнату ночью и... И будь что будет, но Йоджи Кудо сверху! Так его измотало это ожидание. В самом деле, что они будто дети...  
\- Нет, - произнес, наконец, молчавший до этого Фудзимия. - Я не передумал.  
\- Отлично! - Йоджи швырнул непогашенный окурок вниз, и тот рассыпался искрами во дворе на площадке для мусорных баков. - Я тогда сейчас к тебе приду, - заявил он...  
Возражений не последовало. Но что это значило? Что Ая его тоже хочет или что он там уже катану расчехлил?  
Жаль, что у него было слишком мало времени до открытия магазина. Ух, он бы разошелся! Не выпустил бы Фудзимию из койки даже к обеду, точно-точно.  
Йоджи спустился на его этаж, но Аи там уже не было. Выходит, он умел ходить бесшумно, когда хотел. Кудо толкнул дверь. Открыто. Похоже, это было одновременно согласие и приглашение?  
А Ая лежал на кровати и смотрел, как он входит в комнату. Никаких катан, только откинутый край одеяла и упрямый, яростный, вызывающий взгляд. Вот обо что здесь можно было порезаться. Йоджи замер у входа и лишь из чистой наглости прошел дальше.  
\- Не против, если мы просто полежим? - спросил Йоджи, отважно присаживаясь в ногах кровати. Матрас оказался неприятно жестким, как доска.  
Времени до открытия магазина мало, это надо учитывать. Ни на что особо не хватит, жаль.  
\- Поговорим. Ты не дашь уснуть мне, я - тебе. Идет?  
\- Идет, - эхом повторил Фудзимия и подвинулся.  
Да! Да, ура! Какой прорыв в отношениях! Всего неделя, а они уже в одной постели!  
\- Ая. - Кудо завозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но вскоре бросил это бесполезное занятие. Замер, уставившись в темный потолок. Горел торшер, но потолок все равно оставался в тени. Ненадолго, правда, ведь скоро рассветет. - Я прямо волнуюсь. Ты меня чуть не убил сегодня.  
\- Я... задумался, - ответил Фудзимия после почти минутного молчания.  
\- Задумался? Еще скажи, что увлекся! Вот только не надо рассказывать про психов, которые любят свою работу! - Йоджи хохотнул и только потом понял, что сказал.  
Похоже, у них проблемка?  
\- Ая, ты же не псих?  
Ая повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
\- Чего?  
\- Нет, ну правда. А если бы на моем месте был Оми?.. - Наверное, из-за его недельного воздержания, в голове крутились странные мысли. Он вовсе не собирался ревновать к Оми. - Слушай, у тебя точно ничего с ним нету?  
Он понял, что сказал, лишь по тому, что Фудзимия замолчал. Есть у него такой вид молчания... Мрачный. Вот сейчас это было именно оно. Смертельно-мрачное молчание. Продолжать! - призывали Йоджи все его инстинкты. - Говорить дальше!  
\- Шучу-шучу. Но посуди сам, Ая! - Йоджи осторожно закинул руку себе за голову, поправляя подушку - единственное, что было мягким в этой постели. - Ты умчался за Котозавой, долго не выходил на связь, а когда я подошел к тебе... Да ты вел себя, как долбанный берсерк какой-то, а нужно было придерживаться плана и...  
\- «Придерживаться плана»? И это говорит человек, который не может вовремя явиться на работу. - Голос Фудзимии почему-то прозвучал тепло. Йоджи даже покосился, чтобы проверить, не улыбается ли он.  
\- Ну, мозги-то у меня есть, - резонно возразил Кудо.  
\- И ты сейчас решил меня поразить их наличием? - На этот раз Ая точно усмехнулся! Кудо просто не успел поймать эту усмешку. Не сидеть же и не пялиться на него все время. - С чего такое беспокойство обо мне? - спросил Фудзимия.  
\- Может, потому что я хочу быть с тобой? - Йоджи повернулся и лег на бок, лицом к Ае.  
Кудо был мастер по обтекаемым фразам. «Быть с тобой» было можно и один раз, и пару месяцев, и всего несколько дней, пока не наскучит. Для начала, он хотел просто попробовать. И пока то, что он пробовал, ему нравилось. Нравились поцелуи, нравилось, как иногда вздрагивает Ая в его руках, нравился его голос...  
Ему показалось, что Фудзимия посмотрел на него с недоверием. Ну вот этого еще не хватало. Если так дальше пойдет, то Йоджи просто выставят на улицу. Будет плохо, он как раз пригрелся у Аи под боком.  
\- Ну так что, Ая? У нас с тобой все по-прежнему, и у тебя все в порядке? Никаких катан больше? А то ведь парни не поймут, если ты меня прикончишь на миссии. Да и Манкс это не понравится...  
Не слишком ли много он на себя берет? Ая посмотрел на него темным, нечитаемым взглядом и промолчал. Черт его знает, о чем он там думал. Йоджи даже пожалел, что он не телепат.  
\- Ну хотя бы обнять-то тебя можно? - спросил он слегка раздраженно.  
Фудзимия хмыкнул. Потом милостиво кивнул:  
\- Можно.  
\- Вот и отлично! - Йоджи просиял. Отлучение от вожделенного тела откладывалось. - Ложись. Нет, не так. Повернись спиной ко мне. - Когда Фудзимия выполнил требуемое, Йоджи придвинулся ближе и положил одну руку поверх его тела. Прижался грудью к горячей и жесткой спине, а щекой к плечу. Проворчал в будто бы специально подставленное ухо: - Ая, блин. Такое ощущение, будто тебя никогда не обнимали...  
\- Обнимали, - ответил Ая. Судя по заминке, он был в легком замешательстве. Йоджи понадеялся, что теплые дружеские объятия придутся ему по вкусу.  
\- Это хорошо, - пробормотал Йоджи. Ему действительно становилось хорошо. О большем сейчас и не мечталось даже. Ну, почти не мечталось.  
Ладонью он погладил Аю по плечу, будто невзначай опуская руку ниже. До пояса Ая был укрыт одеялом.  
\- Скажи... Ты вообще был когда-нибудь с парнями? - не удержался Кудо и спросил. Должен же он был знать, насколько Фудзимия опытный! Может, кроме поцелуйчиков и обнимашек он и не знал ничего? Подобные отношения больше подходили для учеников средней школы, но ведь надо же с чего-то начинать...  
\- Был... - Ая помолчал и решил уточнить: - А что именно тебя интересует?  
\- Ох... - выдохнул Йоджи ему на ухо. - Меня много чего интересует. - Он отогнул край одеяла и пальцами нащупал резинку пижамных штанов. Слегка погладил ребристую ткань. Ая такой худой... - Если ты захочешь услышать подробности, ты только скажи, - поддразнил его Йоджи. - Знаешь...  
\- Что? - выдохнул Фудзимия одними губами.  
\- С ума по тебе схожу. Тебе бы понравилось, если бы ты согласился...  
Спина Фудзимии закаменела еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее? Кудо мысленно выругался. Похоже, не вовремя он это ляпнул.  
Но тут Ая откинулся на спину, придавив руку Йоджи к кровати:  
\- Может, попробуешь меня убедить? - с вызовом в потемневших глазах предложил он.  
Неожиданно. Йоджи уже собирался начать свои убеждения, как Ая произнес дальше:  
\- Только не сегодня.  
\- А-а?! – Это что сейчас было? Попытка его обломать?  
\- Я хотел бы все же поспать, - на полном серьезе ответил Фудзимия. И не надо говорить, будто он не чувствовал, как его провокация подействовала на Йоджи. Он тут, блин, уже весь готовый, а ему теперь говорят, что «не сегодня».  
Йоджи скрипнул зубами и только потом сообразил, что челюсти его крепко сжаты.  
\- Если не можешь лежать спокойно, то можешь уйти, я не обижусь, - великодушно разрешил Ая. И снова лег на бок.  
Все-таки издевается! - решил Кудо. Ну, в эту игру можно было играть вдвоем.  
\- Как скажешь, - ответил Йоджи. - Но потом не жалуйся...  
\- Хм?..  
Ему было видно, как Ая прикрыл глаза.  
\- Потом я тебя трахну, слышишь? Для начала заставлю отсосать, а потом трахну. - В ушах зазвенело, а в паху начало пульсировать. - Так долго хочу это сделать... И еще много всего, Ая. Если сам попросишь. Я все сделаю...  
Он вжался в него, будто доказывая, что не просто так говорит, что он серьезен. Глаза Фудзимии оставались закрытыми, но он шепнул:  
\- А, может, это я тебя?..  
\- Что?  
\- ... трахну?  
Йоджи опустил руку вниз, безошибочно накрывая ею член Аи. Тот прощупывался даже сквозь одеяло. Кудо слегка сжал пальцы, и Ая вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Тебе не захочется. Я тебя до капли выжму.  
После этого они лежали молча долго-долго. Минут десять, а, может, и дольше. Иногда Йоджи казалось, что Ая шевелит бедрами, чтоб прижаться нему сильнее.  
Но спать действительно хотелось, и довольно сильно. Стоило лишь на минуту прикрыть глаза…  
Проснулся Йоджи в одиночестве, Фудзимии уже и след простыл.

После сна на жестком матрасе у Кудо ломило все тело. Он понял, что таков и был коварный план Фудзимии: позволить ему уснуть подле себя, чтобы потом, днем, бедный Йоджи мучился от боли в спине.  
Но на самом деле, все окупалось. Все это окупали те минуты, что они провели вместе. Йоджи все ближе и ближе знакомился с загадкой по имени Ая, и разгадать его хотелось так же сильно, как и… Как и трахнуть, ага. Всенепременно.  
Сегодня их смена должна была начаться только после обеда, но Ая наверняка все равно помогал Кэну и Оми в магазине. Какая самоотверженность. Йоджи фыркнул. Потом с досадой вздохнул, когда понял, что ему все же не представится возможность понежиться в кровати. Хотелось курить, а сигареты были только в его комнате.  
Поход за сигаретами превратился в поход за кофе, так что Кудо медленно переместился на кухню. Насыпав растворимого кофе в кружку, он сел за стол, дожидаясь, пока вскипит чайник.  
В дверях показался Ая. Он прошел к холодильнику, достал из него упаковку с соком, захлопнул дверцу, и только потом заметил Йоджи.  
Оба замерли. Интересно, что у Аи сегодня с настроением? Не узнаешь, пока не спросишь. Йоджи рискнул.  
\- Ая, подойди, - попросил он.  
Осторожно отставил кружку в сторону, будто боялся спугнуть дикого зверя резким движением. Наверное, он уже никогда не избавится от привычки быть осторожным в присутствии Абиссинца… Сейчас катаны при нем не было, но все же мало ли…  
Ая шагнул к нему одним плавным движением, а потом уселся Йоджи на колени верхом, тесно прижимаясь всем телом. Кудо только беззвучно охнул. Действия Аи было никак не просчитать. Приходилось всегда оставаться настороже и всегда на взводе.  
От него пахло травой и торфом. Наверное, они с парнями разгружали новую поставку цветов.  
Ая поцеловал Кудо. Сам, первый! но почти сразу отстранился, фыркая.  
\- Курил… – прошипел Фудзимия брезгливо.  
Курил? Ну и что с того... Вместо ответа Йоджи заставил его склонить голову ближе, возобновляя поцелуй. Буквально впился в сочный рот, а руки завел за спину, невесомо поглаживая жесткие мышцы и чувствуя, как Фудзимия расслабляется от его прикосновений. Наконец Йоджи опустил ладони на его ягодицы, о которых вот уже больше недели фантазировал, и прижал, припечатал Аю к себе изо всех сил. Чтобы он почувствовал, что там у Йоджи для него есть.  
Фудзимия отодвинулся через минуту, тяжело дыша. Волосы – встрепанные, взгляд с поволокой. Йоджи удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Вот это был тот самый Ая, которого он хотел. Страстный, бешеный, без тормозов парень, как на миссии, но без катаны в комплекте…  
\- Доброе утро, Ая.  
Тот в ответ хмыкнул:  
\- Уже обед скоро. Как можно столько спать?  
\- С тобой? Вечно! - и Йоджи победно ухмыльнулся.  
Ая склонил голову на бок. Сережка-палочка в ухе качнулась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Кто-то идет, - шепнул он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги и отходя на безопасное расстояние к холодильнику.  
На кухню заглянул Оми.  
\- Парни, Манкс пришла. Собираемся все внизу.  
Наконец щелкнул вскипевший чайник.  
Кофе уже как-то расхотелось.

\- Вайсс в последнее время хорошо справляются с расследованиями на миссиях, поэтому на этот раз Персия решил поручить вам новую задачу, - сообщила Манкс. – Теперь вам предстоит не просто роль исполнителей, а судей. Вайсс нужно будет проникнуть в дом одного человека и найти данные, подтверждающие или опровергающие его сотрудничество с преступными элементами, находящимися за пределами Японии.  
Йоджи только хмыкнул. Судьи, надо же. Или Персия им настолько доверяет, или, скорее, у него просто не хватает людей…  
Расследовать переписку секретаря главного помощника министра внутренних дел. Ни фига себе, миссия.  
\- Нам потребуется устранить его, если выяснится его причастность к утечке информации? – только и спросил Ая, когда получил папку с данными.  
Манкс решительно кивнула.  
Вот оно как. И кто тут у нас любитель решать проблемы одним взмахом катаны?  
Верно! Фудзимия Ая! Самому бы только не попасть под раздачу.  
Йоджи настораживала вся эта молчаливая недосказанность. Фудзимия от него что-то скрывал, это было ясно, как божий день. Понять бы, что. И все началось как раз с того предложения. А может, он девственник? Хм. Мысль неожиданная и не лишенная смысла. Этот вопрос следовало всесторонне изучить. Пока Ая не начал всерьез нервничать и не прирезал Кудо ненароком. Поэтому Йоджи решил заняться выяснением подробностей дела, как можно скорее!

Они с парнями обсудили, где и как будут ставить прослушку телефонов. Назначили график слежки. Йоджи с Кэном предстояло проникнуть в пустующую квартиру наблюдаемого, на которую тот приводил своих девочек, и поставить там пару камер слежения. Оми тем временем должен был проверить динамику поступления денежных средств на его счетах.  
Цукиено вскрыл и прочел почтовую корреспонденцию. Пара писем заставила их насторожиться, скорее всего, в них использовался какой-то шифр.  
\- Нам следует обыскать его загородный дом, - заявил Оми на следующий день. - Доказательства, которые мы ищем, никто не будет хранить в обычном почтовом ящике или под кроватью любовницы. Нам нужны файлы, хранящиеся в домашнем компьютере, и сейф.  
\- Сейф? - переспросил Йоджи.  
На своей прошлой работе детективом ему приходилось несколько раз вскрывать сейфы...  
Оми махнул рукой на экран их собственного компьютера, где была запущена какая-то самопальная программа, вот уже четвертый час без толку пытающаяся подобрать шифр к одному из прочитанных писем. Безуспешно.  
\- Нам нужен ключ. Последнее письмо получено три дня назад. Возможно, это именно то, что мы ищем.  
Но нельзя же просто так подойти к нему и спросить: «Ая, ты девственник»? Такой наглости даже терпеливый Фудзимия не потерпит. Йоджи и так все это время ходил по краю: то и дело ловил на себе взгляды, брошенные исподтишка, когда Ая думал, что он его не видит. Выглядело это, надо сказать, довольно забавно. Если не вспоминать, как виртуозно Фудзимия владеет смертоносной катаной.  
Так что на следующее утро Йоджи был весь на нервах. С Аей поговорить ночью не удалось. Заявив, что им нужно выспаться перед поездкой, он отправился к себе, да еще и дверь запер: Йоджи слышал, как громко и решительно клацнул замок. Целых два оборота! Это было просто возмутительно! Натуральное бегство.  
Итак, Оми собирался дежурить в «Конэко», Кэн – добывать данные из личного компьютера подозреваемого. А они вдвоем с Аей отправились в пригород Токио, к загородному дому их цели.

\- Ая, так что с Котозавой?  
\- А что с ним?  
Фудзимия не отрывался от дороги. Йоджи сидел рядом на переднем сиденье минивэна и делал вид, что дремлет, прикрывшись шляпой. Вот только не дремалось ни черта. Надо было все же прояснить пару моментов.  
\- Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, он наркотики в напитки добавлял, исследования на людях спонсировал, но Ая! Ты же не психованный Хидака! Ты на нем пустого места не оставил. В чем дело?  
\- Говорю же, я задумался.  
Кудо даже шляпу с глаз убрал. Покосился на Аю.  
\- Задумался? Вот так просто?  
\- Не каждый день мне напарник по работе предлагает переспать.  
Йоджи фыркнул:  
\- Не просто переспать, а...  
\- Да, переспать, да еще и не просто.  
Он издевается или что?  
\- А катана?  
\- Что «катана»?  
\- Ты меня чуть не проткнул! Ты, конечно, офигенно сексуально выглядишь с катаной, Ая, но когда на меня наставляют меч, я типа нервничаю, знаешь ли!  
Фудзимия коротко улыбнулся, будто про себя. Йоджи засек эту улыбку, и она его до глубины души поразила. Улыбающийся Ая - будто совершенно другой человек.  
\- Что?  
\- Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь найдется тот, кто мне скажет, что я сексуально выгляжу с мечом в руках.  
Вот ведь, а!..  
\- Не обольщайся, с поливным шлангом ты тоже смотришься не менее... Ну Ая! Я же с проволокой на миссиях на тебя не кидаюсь, верно?  
Фудзимия только тихо хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Слушай. А может, ты девственник?  
Все-таки он это ляпнул.  
Фургон дернулся, когда Ая затормозил. Не будь Кудо пристегнут... Взвизгнули шины. Кто-то остервенело просигналил им, проезжая мимо, но Ая, руля твердой рукой, припарковался, обращая внимание на другие машины не больше, чем на зудящих комаров.  
\- С чего такие мысли? - спросил он мрачно. - Почему тебя вообще это интересует.  
Йоджи раскрыл было рот, но замер, разглядывая Фудзимию. Тот выглядел возмущенным, ну надо же.  
\- Я ведь не спрашиваю тебя о чем-то подобном! - воскликнул Ая, набычившись, глядя прямо перед собой. Покраснел или ему показалось?  
\- А ты возьми, да спроси, - просто предложил Кудо.  
Никак не думал он, что в подобных разговорах возникнет проблема. Что подобные разговоры вообще будут. Тем более, с Аей. Кто ж знал, что он окажется настолько щепетильным в подобных вопросах.  
\- Слушай. Если не хочешь, давай не будем...  
\- Нет. Будем.  
\- А?  
Вместо ответа Фудзимия потянулся к нему, отстегивая свой ремень безопасности. Положил руку на грудь, сгреб его рубашку в горсть и начал целовать.  
Вообще-то это был грубый поцелуй, какой-то отчаянный даже, но кто сказал, что Йоджи Кудо был против легкой грубости? Наоборот, он послушно подставил губы, прикрыл глаза и только старался молчать и не спугнуть Аю голосом, а то уж очень хотелось застонать прямо в его жадный рот, показать, что ему нравится такая инициатива.  
\- Ая, - шепнул он, запинаясь, - еще... давай дальше.  
На многое он не рассчитывал, так, пара-тройка поцелуев и...  
И тут Ая дал "дальше". Йоджи почувствовал его руку у себя на яйцах. Не смог сдержаться и толкнулся в его ладонь... Неожиданная инициатива была очень даже приятна, если не сказать больше. Кровь стремительно приливала к члену, и Йоджи с удовольсвтием ощущал, как сильные пальцы ощупывают, гладят его по всей длине. Будто знакомятся, ч-черт! Интересно, насколько далеко Ая сможет зайти прежде, чем опомнится.  
\- Ая... еще, - шептал он, если тот отодвигался. Важно было не отпустить его, не дать бросить. - Если остановишься сейчас, я тебя... Я с тобой не знаю, что сделаю, - пробормотал Йоджи, но Ая, как назло, замер, а потом и вовсе отодвинулся.  
У Йоджи закружилась голова. Черт, неужели это все? Да Фудзимия не просто диктатор, он садист натуральный!  
\- Что, ты меня теперь так оставишь? - спросил Йоджи, попытавшись придать своему голосу жалобное выражение. Наверное, хреново вышло, потому что Ая не впечатлился.  
Он вернулся обратно в свое сиденье и теперь возился, пристегивая ремень. Ну ладно, хоть руки у него подрагивали - Йоджи это совершенно точно заметил. Хоть какая-то дань раненому самолюбию, а то в пору думать, что Фудзимия железный.  
Тыльной стороной руки Ая медленно провел по своим губам. Йоджи облизнулся. Одних поцелуев ему уже было мало.  
\- Нам надо ехать дальше, - наконец ровно проговорил Ая, трогая фургон с места.  
Йоджи, стараясь усмирить дыхание, мысленно проговаривал все известные ему ругательства.  
\- Надеюсь, я ответил на твой вопрос?  
Какой еще, на фиг, вопрос?!  
Ах... Тот самый вопрос.  
Йоджи с трудом припомнил, о чем они разговаривали с минуту назад. Черт. Он хотел Аю. Безо всяких там разговоров. Он, блин, возбудился, пока тот его целовал. Да у него так ни на одну женщину не вставало.  
Их фургон набрал скорость и влился в поток машин. Йоджи медленно разжал руку, пальцы которой сами собой сжались в кулак. За подобные игры Аю точно надо было придушить.  
\- Мы на миссии, и прежде всего нам надо выполнить задание, - хмуро напомнил Фудзимия. Нет, не Фудзимия, а Абиссинец.  
Вот только не надо извиняться, Ая. Кайфоломщик несчастный.  
Йоджи фыркнул и всю оставшуюся дорогу просидел с видом оскорбленной невинности.

Доехали они без происшествий и приступили к наблюдениям. Им предстояло до вечера определить наличие народа в поместье, способ охраны, а также найти пути проникновения внутрь.  
Ая взялся за бинокль, а Йоджи в это время распаковал купленные загодя гамбургеры.  
\- Что? – невинно поинтересовался он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд, брошенный на него от окуляров. – Между прочим, нам тут без ужина сидеть… Если хочешь, могу и с тобой поделиться…  
Абиссинец отвернулся, пробормотав тихое угрюмое «Нет».  
Вот ей-богу, когда он бывал в таком настроении, Йоджи все больше и больше хотелось совершить что-нибудь сумасшедшее и лишенное логики.  
Он хмыкнул себе под нос. Похоже, с тех пор, как он сделал Ае предложение, ему начал регулярно отказывать инстинкт самосохранения…  
Они пошли ночью. Фудзимия на всякий случай лишний раз проверил, как вынимается из ножен катана, а Йоджи прицепил к поясу сумку с отмычками и сверлами. Сверла он брал с собой на крайний случай, надеясь на то, что обычный домашний сейф не будет защищен слишком уж сложным кодовым замком. Йоджи поправил перчатки и браслет часов на запястье и шагнул вслед за Аей.  
Он искренне надеялся, что сегодняшняя миссия будет лишена всяких убийств; им было нужно только добыть информацию.  
В доме находился лишь сторож. Они перебрались через ограду в том месте, которое не просматривалось с камер наблюдения, и осторожно, таясь в тенях, направились к дому.  
Пара служебных собак, появившаяся на их пути, была усыплена дротиками со снотворным, специально захваченными с собой для подобного случая.  
Удостоверившись, что собаки уснули, Ая выдернул дротики и забрал их с собой. Ни к чему оставлять следы.  
Кабинет находился на втором этаже, судя по плану, который составил для них Оми, полагаясь на чертежи типового застройщика. Окно оказалось заперто на обычную щеколду, которую Йоджи легко подцепил тонким лезвием.  
\- Как конфетку у младенца, - пробормотал он, сидя на подоконнике на фоне ночного неба. Сейф, судя по тем же чертежам, мог находиться в правой от окна стене, но Йоджи не торопился бежать к нему сломя голову. Вначале нужно было удостовериться, что в комнате не было наставлено никаких охранных сигнализаций.  
Ая остался снаружи, в тени раскидистого дерева.  
Спустя минут двадцать Кудо услышал по переговорному устройству тихий сосредоточенный голос Абиссинца:  
\- В ворота въезжает чья-то машина. Как у тебя дела?  
Ох, черт! Неужели прибыл их подозреваемый? Нет, сегодня у него была запланирована встреча с кем-то в Токио. Наверное, приехал кто-то из его семьи или близкого окружения…  
Йоджи стиснул зубы, гадая, как скоро заметят отсутствие собак и догадаются проверить сейф в кабинете.  
\- Минут десять еще, - сообщил он, лихорадочно пытаясь на слух определить шифровую комбинацию к здоровенному литому сейфу. Положа руку на сердце, тут бы пригодился сварочный аппарат.  
Одно определенно было хорошо: сейф явно не новый и долго использовался, поэтому у него были все шансы победить кодовый замок…  
Пальцы в тонких перчатках подрагивали, вращая ребристый циферблат кодового замка. Вместо щелчков циферблата Йоджи слышался шум крови в собственных ушах, особенно в том ухе, в котором был закреплен коммутатор. Кудо медленно выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Сообщение Абиссинца о том, что ему предстоит поторопиться, на скорость работы никак не повлияло. Всколыхнувшийся адреналин все портил.  
Чертыхнувшись, Йоджи вытащил гарнитуру из уха и сунул ее в карман плаща. Вот теперь дело должно было пойти быстрее.  
Наконец ему показалось, что он услышал щелчок, отличающийся от остальных… Так… Если он все правильно сделал, то…  
В сейфе оказались какие-то папки с бумагами, стопка писем, коробка с дискетами и небольшой сундучок, судя по виду, с ювелирными украшениями. Украшения Йоджи тоже решил захватить, чтобы пропажа документов не выглядела так подозрительно. Возможно, хозяин сейфа решит, что взлом произошел именно ради грабежа…  
Что-то тускло блеснуло, метнувшись к подбородку, и Кудо неосознанно дернулся назад, со всей дури приложившись затылком о стену. Сказать, что он при этом испугался, значит не сказать ничего. Он очень-очень сильно испугался. Так, что чуть не заорал от неожиданности.  
Рядом стоял Абиссинец и на вытянутой руке держал катану возле его горла.  
\- Ая, фигли так пугать?.. – прошептал Кудо, отдышавшись.  
Фудзимия еще пару биений сердца держал клинок в сантиметре от его кожи, а потом опустил руку, убирая оружие в ножны. Обернулся к окну, и в лунном свете Йоджи заметил, как хмуро сведены у него брови.  
\- Что с твоим коммутатором? – негромко спросил Абиссинец. – Ты не отвечал…  
Волновался. Ая за него волновался. Пускай тычет в него катаной сколько влезет. Ухх.  
Йоджи похлопал себя по карману плаща и состроил безоблачную улыбку. Потом вернулся к потрошению сейфа.  
\- Уже почти все, не переживай.  
Ая в ответ пробормотал что-то вполголоса.  
Сложив все содержимое сейфа в принесенный с собой мешок, он повернулся к окну, давая понять, что можно отправляться. Ая спускался из окна первым, чтобы в случае чего поднять тревогу.  
Они добрались до фургона. Йоджи закинул мешок в салон, к задней двери, а из бардачка вытащил сигареты с зажигалкой. После такой напряженной работы ему дико хотелось курить. Пара минут ничего не решит. А если Ая сядет за руль, то…  
Вместо того чтобы садиться в машину, Фудзимия подошел к нему и изо всех сил толкнул к дверце.  
Йоджи так и застыл с сигаретным фильтром, прилипшим к губам.  
\- «Не переживай», да?! Для тебя это что, игра такая?  
\- Ая, что… - Кудо дернулся вперед, но его снова оттолкнули обратно.  
Йоджи заметил, что только что разожженная сигарета погасла. Он вынул ее изо рта, а в следующий момент Ая схватил его за грудки, комкая одежду.  
Сердце трепыхнулось в груди и ухнуло в пятки.  
\- Тебя убить могли, - сказал Ая таким тоном, будто Кудо и сам не знал. Ну да, могли. А что поделать, если работа у них такая.  
Сперва ему хотелось просто послать Фудзимию в ответ и вырваться из его хватки, но тут Йоджи заметил этот взгляд… Ая, кажется, никогда так на него не смотрел. Все слова у Йоджи сразу в глотке застряли. Он только и смог что проговорить:  
\- Не кричи… Вдруг услышат.  
Не нужно забывать, что они вообще-то на миссии и…  
\- Да какого черта, - выдохнул вдруг Фудзимия, придвигаясь к нему и целуя взасос. Сильно и…  
… какого черта, верно. Йоджи замычал, застонал в его рот, попытался было отодвинуться назад, но его схватили за шиворот, притянули ближе, и… ахх, - медленно провели по телу под плащом. Хотеть Аю, оказывается, можно было даже на миссии. И вообще, в любое удобное и неудобное время.  
Глаза Фудзимии казались черными, тени от волос скрывали выражение лица. Если бы у Йоджи резко не отказали мозги, он бы еще подумал, с чего вдруг вообще такая поспешность, и не лучше ли подождать до дому, но действия Аи все мыслительные процессы прочно отключили.  
Прикосновение рук в перчатках казалось жестким, даже грубым. С силой потянув вниз застежку его брюк, Ая расстегнул пуговицу. Потом огладил Йоджи по бокам вольным жадным движением, поднимая подол его и без того короткой майки к самой груди. Йоджи вздрогнул, чувствуя, как по телу бегут мурашки. На улице было далеко не лето, и ночной воздух тепла тоже не добавлял.  
\- Блин! Холодно же! – Йоджи возмутился и тут же заткнулся, бедром чувствуя, что у Фудзимии стоит.  
Изо рта вылетело облачко пара.  
\- Ая…  
Вместо ответа Ая молча резким движением распахнул дверь машины и отодвинулся на шаг назад, позволяя Йоджи самому забраться в салон.  
Слишком торопится, - билось у Кудо в голове. Что он хочет скрыть этой поспешностью? Собственную неуверенность? Да неуверенностью тут и не пахнет!.. А что тогда особенного случилось, чтобы Ая накинулся на него, да так внезапно...  
Йоджи фыркнул, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье. Не так уж тут было и тепло, но хотя бы ветер не задувал под одежду. Он стянул перчатки и отшвырнул их куда-то на приборную доску, наблюдая, как Фудзимия делает то же самое.  
Наконец небольшая передышка закончилась, его толкнули назад, и Йоджи несильно ударился затылком о противоположную дверцу. Машинально выругался, резко вытянул руку и ухватился за плащ Аи. Фудзимия рыкнул, но хотя бы замер, переводя дыхание.  
\- Ая, почему… – выговорил Йоджи шепотом. Говорить в полный голос просто не получалось. – Стой…  
Несмотря на все вопросы и попытку отмотать назад и поговорить, собственный член уже тяжелел в паху и, если бы узкие брюки еще не были расстегнуты, то можно было создать иллюзию пристойности, а так...  
\- Что? - коротко выдохнул Ая, окидывая его жадным взглядом.  
Йоджи зацепился за этот взгляд и уже не мог выдать ничего умного.  
\- Убью, если снова не дашь мне кончить, - простонал Йоджи, откидываясь на мягкое сиденье салона.  
Но, скорей всего, он зря боялся. Ая хмыкнул, опустил голову вниз, склонился над ним и взял его в рот. Вот просто так, взял и все тут. Йоджи стиснул зубы, чтоб не начать материться, так это у Аи получалось хорошо. Его облизывали языком, посасывали... И кто это был неопытным? Не было тут таких. Одной рукой Ая неловко дернул застежку на собственных брюках, прикоснулся к себе и выдохнул протяжно, прикрывая глаза.  
Йоджи завороженно наблюдал за ним. Ая, опираясь одной рукой и коленом о сиденье, дрочил себе, не выпуская его изо рта. Выглядело это, честно говоря, так, будто… Дорвался.  
\- Быстрее, - прошипел сквозь зубы Йоджи. – Еще немного, Ая… Быстрее.  
Хотелось-то наоборот, чтобы ничего не кончалось, но слишком уж невероятно, сильно, слишком… Слишком – все.  
Он застонал и подался бедрами навстречу горячему рту, чтобы оказаться глубже, придавил ладонью затылок, вскрикнул, чувствуя, что Ая замер и сглотнул, и мышцы горла сжали его будто спазмом.  
Йоджи излился в его рот, зажмурился до звездочек в глазах и, обессиленный, упал на сиденье, ощущая себя медузой, без мышц и костей. Сплошное удовольствие, ничего больше.  
Ая откашлялся, тыльной стороной руки утирая рот. Йоджи сквозь полуопущенные веки наблюдал за резкими, жесткими движениями его второй руки, поглаживающей член. Тот даже на вид казался горячим. Головка тускло поблескивала от выступившей смазки, и Йоджи облизнул губы.  
\- Ая, дай мне… - он выразительно посмотрел на него, и Фудзимия замер. Потом подвинулся вперед, а сам Йоджи приподнялся на локтях, путаясь в собственном плаще, потянулся, приоткрыл рот, вдохнул терпкий соленый запах чужого тела, слизал солоноватую смазку с нежной бархатистой кожи. Рот наполнился слюной, и он сглотнул, а потом широко раскрыл губы, принимая глубже. Ая зашипел, будто ему стало больно. Йоджи поднял глаза вверх, умудряясь наблюдать за ним. Ая закатил глаза и с силой закусил нижнюю губу. Йоджи протянул руку к его бедрам и начал поглаживать их через брючную ткань, постепенно перемещаясь за спину. Когда пальцы вжались в ложбинку между ягодицами, Фудзимия кончил, загоняя свой член в его рот короткими неглубокими толчками. Потом сгорбился, обнял Йоджи руками за плечи и замер в этой неловкой позе, тяжело дыша.  
Они еще не успели отдышаться, как Йоджи прошептал дрожащим голосом:  
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть… Тебе понравится…  
Наверное, лучше бы он молчал. Ая внезапно дернулся в его руках и резко отодвинулся, насколько позволило сиденье.  
\- Тебе же лишь бы… - Вид у него был встрепанный и какой-то потерянный. Опомнился? - Разве ты… не получил, что хотел?  
\- Аа? – сначала Йоджи показалось, что он ослышался. А потом он понял, о чем говорил Ая… Блин, нет, ну он, конечно, не планировал сразу что-то серьезное, но это было раньше, до того, как… И вовсе не нужно Ае этого знать!  
Заметив его колебания, Фудзимия поджал губы.  
\- Ясно… - он протянул руку и открыл дверцу машины, выбираясь на улицу в ночной холод. – Надо ехать, - добавил он, пересаживаясь на переднее сиденье.  
\- Ая, слушай! – Йоджи поспешно выскочил наружу, хлопая дверцей. Он и сам не знал, что будет говорить.  
\- Давай позже поговорим, - Фудзимия тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.  
Позже так позже.  
Но поговорить не получилось, потому что кое-кто, упрямый и недоверчивый, снова заперся у себя, как только они приехали в «Конэко».

Вернулись они под утро, и Йоджи снова проспал до обеда.  
А ночью – была миссия. Потому что Оми расшифровал, наконец, письмо, - код нашелся на одной из дискет, которые Кудо вытащил из сейфа в поместье.  
Их цель оказалась виновна в том, в чем подозревал ее Персия, и очередная встреча с покупателями была назначена как раз сегодня. Упустить такую возможность было бы сущей глупостью. Поэтому, получив подтверждение от Манкс, Вайсс пошли на дело.

Йоджи видел, читал в глазах Фудзимии плохо сдерживаемую жажду крови. Должно быть, точно так же он выглядел, когда шинковал Котозаву в капусту.  
Оми дал краткие инструкции по поводу места, где им предстоит работать сегодня. Распечатку плана заброшенной фабрики Йоджи просматривал, уже сидя в фургоне. Они выехали за несколько часов до времени встречи, оговоренного в письме.  
Чутье говорило Йоджи, что Ая не собирается придерживаться плана. Какие мысли бродили в его голове? Нужно было выяснить. Разобраться, как можно скорее.  
Кажется, младшие Вайсс тоже повздорили. По крайней мере, Оми сидел насупившись и даже ни единого взгляда на Хидаку за все время не бросил. Это тоже ничего хорошего не сулило.  
\- Ая... – позвал, наконец, Йоджи, больше не в силах играть в молчанку. - Отойдем на два слова.  
«На два слова», не больше. По правде сказать, он и понятия не имел, что ему скажет.  
\- Пятнадцать минут до прибытия цели, - сообщил Цукиено, и его голос дублировался в переговорном устройстве.  
Кэн лязгнул бангаками, выпустив лезвия и позволив им спрятаться обратно в рукавицы. Вот, кому тоже не терпелось.  
Ая молча кивнул и шагнул вслед за Кудо.  
Они завернули за угол и вошли в пустующую будку охранников. Убрать всех охранников из здания, чтобы не было ни одного свидетеля сделки, как умно!  
\- Что ты хотел? - хмуро спросил Фудзимия.  
Естественно, хмуро. До предполагаемого прибытия мишени - всего ничего, а его отвлекать вздумали.  
\- Скучал, - честно ответил Йоджи, подходя к нему вплотную.  
Абсурдное заявление, но своего он достиг: сквозь броню Абиссинца стал виден живой человек.  
Ая удивленно приподнял бровь:  
\- И сейчас - самое время мне это говорить?  
\- Для тебя у меня всегда есть время, - сообщил Йоджи, глупо улыбаясь.  
Ничего не смог с собой поделать, потому что заметил, как на щеках Аи появляется легкий румянец.  
\- Йоджи, это верх идиотизма, думать о подобных вещах сейчас...  
О каких вещах? Он ведь ничего не сказал!  
\- Если это все, - Ая стиснул в руках катану, и кожа перчаток скрипнула, - то я возвращаюсь к остальным на позицию.  
Ему не удалось протиснуться мимо, Йоджи только того и ждал - оттеснил его назад, заставив прижаться спиной к стене.  
\- Ну, что еще? - рассерженной кошкой зашипел Фудзимия.  
\- Хочу тебя, - уже не таясь, шепнул ему на ухо Йоджи и краем глаза увидел, как распахнулись губы Фудзимии. Обычно сухо сжатые, раскрылись для него. Вдох-выдох...  
\- Нет, - неуверенно проговорил Ая. Будто не поверил. А потом, вопреки своим словам, повернулся, находя его губы своими.  
Йоджи резко распахнул его плащ, чуть не разрывая к чертям тонкие кожаные ремешки, и начал возиться с брюками. Ая почти зарычал, стараясь добраться до его тела. Не прерывая голодного поцелуя, умудрился стянуть свои перчатки и умостить у стены катану. Наконец Йоджи ощутил, как чужие пальцы расстегнули на нем брюки и чуть не застонал от облегчения. Или даже застонал, но его стон заглушили губы Аи.  
Снова у них все так быстро, что он и подумать ни о чем не успевал. Кидались друг на друга, как голодные. Будто в последний раз.  
Задыхаясь, кусаясь, он подтолкнул Аю к стене сторожевой будки, так что только стекла звякнули. Ая уперся затылком о стену. Раздвинул ноги, давая Йоджи взять себя в руку, давая прижиматься к себе. Ладонью накрыл его пальцы, задавая для них обоих быстрый, рваный ритм. Йоджи опустил голову вниз, рассматривая их руки, их тела и тяжело дышал.  
\- Да-а!.. Знал бы ты, как же я хочу тебя! - сказал-простонал он, поднимая глаза. - Все время думаю о твоей заднице!  
Ая дернулся, но промолчал, прикрыв веки.  
Йоджи протянул руку и сдернул его брюки еще ниже на бедра, его ладонь уютно легла в ложбинку между ягодицами. Аю затрясло; он закусил губу, запрокидывая голову.  
Йоджи продвинул пальцы глубже, нащупывая сжатое колечко мышц; Ая всхлипнул и, кажется, что-то утвердительное.  
Йоджи, не удержавшись, куснул его за мочку уха и прошептал:  
\- Хочешь меня там? Скажи?  
Ая сжался изо всех сил, - дернулся его член, поджалась мошонка.  
Йоджи лишь легонько толкнулся пальцами, нашептывая на ухо:  
\- Ну? Пусти меня, если хочешь... Признайся, когда дрочишь в одиночестве, думаешь обо мне внутри?  
Ая мотнул головой. А потом коротко простонал и обмяк, распластавшись по стене. Голова его свесилась к плечу.  
\- Так долго тебя ждал, - пробормотал Кудо, не в силах сдерживаться.  
Движения рукой - еще быстрее. Ая не сдерживаясь, простонал уже в голос. Йоджи нажал пальцами сильнее и почувствовал, как туго и медленно раскрываются под давлением мышцы. Он не стал вставлять глубоко, а только дразнил у самого входа. Ая, сжав руку, с глухим стоном кончил. Йоджи толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как по его коже вниз стекает обжигающе-горячее, влажное, и следом за ним излился в их ладони.  
Аю потряхивало, да и на ногах он стоял нетвердо. Йоджи в последний раз сжал его ягодицу и медленно убрал руку. Облизнул губы и заметил, как на него смотрит Фудзимия. Пристально. Непонятно. Будь что будет. Влажными от спермы пальцами Йоджи провел по его подбородку, заставляя приподнять голову. Наклонился, медленно и вдумчиво целуя. Они полностью потонули во вкусе и запахе друг друга, забыв о времени. Просто стояли, тесно прижавшись, ласкали губы поцелуями и дыханием.  
\- Надо идти, - наконец, сказал Ая.  
Судя по тону голоса, идти ему не хотелось.  
\- Надо, - согласился с ним Йоджи, и не думая отстраняться. Вместо этого он снова погладил почти опавший член Аи, и Ая отозвался на это прикосновение тихим удовлетворенным вздохом.  
\- У тебя есть... Платок или салфетка? - спросил он минуту спустя.  
Йоджи кивнул и зашарил по карманам.  
Где-то неподалеку раздался шум. Фудзимия дернулся и застыл, настороженно выглядывая из-за плеча Кудо.  
Сквозь запотевшие стекла охранной будки был виден лишь пустой этаж и коридор, по которому они сюда пришли.  
\- Надо идти, - хмуро повторил Ая, приводя себя в порядок.  
Кудо показалось… Всего лишь показалось, но Ая теперь выглядел как-то… Спокойно.  
Йоджи вышел первым, огляделся по сторонам и направился по коридору в сторону лестницы. Ая, подхватив катану у стены, последовал за ним.  
\- Где вы были? - зашипел на них Цукиено, как только они подошли. - Датчики движения засекли две машины в километре отсюда! Они сейчас будут здесь.  
Чибик так уморительно выглядел с наушниками, надетыми на одно ухо, в шортиках с носочками, с грозным выражением на лице, что Йоджи не выдержал и усмехнулся.  
\- Мы были неподалеку.  
\- Проверяли подъездную дорогу, - неожиданно добавил Фудзимия.  
\- Я посылал Кэн-куна, он вас не нашел, - сообщил Оми, кивнув головой в сторону стоящего у стены Хидаки.  
Все посмотрели на него.  
Сибиряк с независимым видом поправил очки на макушке.  
\- Должно быть, мы разминулись, - заявил он.  
\- Едут!.. - сообщил Оми, сдергивая с головы тяжелые наушники. - Значит, договорились? Действуем по плану. Как только будут переданы деньги, Балинез и я выходим из укрытия и...  
\- Да все уже знают этот план! - резко перебил его Кэн. - Пошли уже.  
\- У него больше охраны, чем мы думали, - предупредил Кудо, внимательно разглядывая монитор, на который поступала информация с камеры, установленной Оми.  
\- Одним больше, одним меньше... Плевать, - алчно протянул Сибиряк, лязгая лезвиями в перчатках. - Повеселимся.  
Никто ему не ответил. Они тихо вышли из укрытия.  
Ая шел последним.

Врача долго не было. Долбанного врача все не было и не было!! Кудо нервно щелкал зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить потухшую сигарету.  
В отделение пустили только Оми, потому что он наврал медсестрам, будто он младший брат раненого. Да какой из него младший брат? Кудо злобно выбил искру и запыхал сигаретой, прикуривая. С таким же успехом он сам мог представиться его дядюшкой. Пфе. Дядюшка Йоджи... Впрочем, он согласен быть кем угодно, лишь бы все обошлось. Не мог он злиться на геройствующего придурка, несмотря ни на что. Ну, не мог, и все тут. Нервничал только. Курил вот.  
Как только миссия закончилась, они покидали оружие и рабочую одежду в багажник, переоделись в обычное, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и быстро рванули в ближайшую больницу.  
Хидака только губы кусал. Сперва что-то шептал Цукиено, отчего тот чуть не разревелся. А потом только молчал. Наверное, надеялся, что они все же доедут до больницы. Прижимал к животу свою оранжевую куртку, всю в кровище, заляпал обивку, одежду и пол. Йоджи боялся лишний раз глянуть в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы внезапно не наткнуться на остекленевший взгляд мертвых глаз.  
Ая сидел рядом, на переднем сиденье, бледный, застывший и тоже молчал. Только потом уже, в приемном покое, когда Кэна увезли срочно оперировать, Ая нехотя признался, что в этой больнице у него сестра. Девочка в коме. А Йоджи и не знал. От волнения у него, как всегда, развязался язык, он начал было выспрашивать у Аи, как так вышло, и что с его сестрой, но тот уже замкнулся в себе и не отвечал. Тогда Йоджи начал листать журналы, которые нашел на рекламном стенде, пить кофе из автомата, и бегать покурить каждые пятнадцать минут. Если Ае хочется побыть одному, то он не будет навязываться. Что он, будто не понимает, что иногда нужно и помолчать?..  
А чертова доктора все не было.  
Слишком много охранников. Слишком много огнестрельного оружия. Кэн рванул вперед, хотя Оми кричал, чтобы Вайсс отступили…  
В общем, мишень они, конечно, положили. Вместе с охраной. Но Кэн…  
Наконец, к утру к ним вышла медсестра и, ни слова не говоря, повела их в реанимационное отделение.

\- Мне тут полторы недели валяться, - злобно сообщил Хидака.  
Операция закончилась несколько часов назад. Кэн проснулся от наркоза, но, видимо, еще немного бредил. Врач навестил его на утреннем обходе и сообщил эту нерадостную новость.  
\- Ненавижу, когда в живот. Блин. Теперь сиди жди, когда швы зарастут...  
Пуля прошла навылет. Кажется, Кэн был недоволен тем, что не сможет заниматься футболом какое-то время.  
\- Я останусь. Посижу с ним, мало ли что ему может понадобиться, - сообщил Оми, косясь на кушетку.  
\- Принесу из машины твой ноутбук, - сказал Фудзимия, кивнул и вышел из палаты.  
\- Кто тебя просил подставляться? - раздраженно спросил Йоджи, когда они остались втроем.  
\- Подставляться? Кто бы говорил! Лучше скажи, чем вы там вдвоем де...  
\- Кэн-кун! - перебил Хидаку Оми. - Йоджи-кун прав! Нельзя бросаться сломя голову, если противник значительно превосходит числом, и не выработан дополнительный план! У нас была и другая возможность взять цель уже после передачи данных. Но ты...  
\- Блин, да ну вас! - Кэн надулся и закрыл глаза.  
Вскоре вернулся Ая с вещами Оми.  
И еще через несколько минут они вдвоем с Йоджи отправились домой.  
\- Думаю, мелкий спуску Кэну не даст, - сказал Йоджи, откинувшись на подголовник.  
Ая сидел за рулем и вел фургон.  
\- Ты, наверное, очень устал? Я так - просто чертовски.  
Ая промолчал, всего лишь хмыкнул, вроде как подтверждая.  
Йоджи повернул голову и посмотрел на профиль Фудзимии.  
И наконец осмыслил, что сейчас они приедут и будут одни. Совсем-совсем одни.  
\- В магазин, наверное, лучше не спускаться? Пусть Момоэ-сан там сегодня сидит?  
Еще одно хмыканье, явно положительное.  
\- Отчет для Манкс Оми передаст прямо из больницы...  
Ая плавно повернул руль, заворачивая на улицу, ведущую к микрорайону, где находился «Конэко». Они миновали железнодорожный переезд.  
\- Я быстро в душ... - запершило в горле, и Йоджи откашлялся. - В душ и спать. Ая? Или ты не хочешь спать?  
\- Да. Отдохнуть было бы неплохо, - немного невпопад ответил Ая, явно думая о чем-то своем.  
\- Слушай, - Йоджи замялся. - Я когда Кэна увидел, подумал... Не хотел бы, в общем, увидеть тебя на его месте...  
\- Да? - отстраненно спросил Ая. Да понял ли он вообще, о чем Кудо ему говорит?  
\- Да так просто... Не хотелось бы...  
Ая кивнул.  
\- Ты где-то как будто не здесь, - Йоджи чересчур бодро усмехнулся. - А хочешь, китайской еды закажем? И вместе поедим. Привезут быстро. Утку в остром соусе?  
Ая снова кивнул. О чем он думает? Опять замкнулся в себе. Йоджи всерьез начал опасаться, что с Фудзимии станется уйти к себе в комнату и запереться там. И тогда прости-прощай совместный отдых. Так что нельзя Аю сейчас одного оставлять, вообще глаз с него спускать нельзя!  
Фургончик вырулил на улицу, ведущую к магазину.

Как назло, Ая первым вышел из фургона со словами:  
\- Поставишь его в гараж?  
И как тут отказать в просьбе, когда он всю дорогу был за рулем и устал… Йоджи пробормотал утвердительное «ладно» и потом с досадой смотрел, как Ая поднимается к себе на этаж. Ну что за невезуха.  
Впрочем, наглость – второе счастье, так что спустя пятнадцать минут Йоджи уже стучался в дверь квартиры Фудзимии. И наплевать было, чем он там занят. Пусть хоть спит мертвым сном. Такой вот Йоджи упрямый гад.  
\- Ая? Так что насчет утки? Тебе с чем заказывать? Рис или лапша? – Йоджи барабанил громко и бесцеремонно. Пусть только откроет дверь…  
Щелкнул замок, и Ая приоткрыл дверь.  
Уставший. Раздраженный.  
В одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. С мокрыми волосами.  
Йоджи выдохнул.  
\- Ая… - Зачем он здесь… Ах, да. – Я насчет еды… Может от тебя закажем?  
Фудзимия подозрительно на него посмотрел, но все же посторонился, пропуская внутрь. Йоджи вошел, не спуская с него глаз. Как еще за порог не запнулся.  
Влажная кожа, на плече, кажется – след мыльной пены. Йоджи так и замер. Сглотнул, потому что во рту резко пересохло.  
Кажется, сейчас он ляпнет какую-то ерунду. Черт. В голове такой сумбур.  
\- Знаешь, Ая… Ты зря боишься… Я…  
Ая поднял руку, медленно провел раскрытой ладонью по его щеке, вплел пальцы в волосы. Посмотрел на него, так внимательно. Кажется, Йоджи никогда так пристально не разглядывали: Ая даже голову наклонил, будто прислушивался к чему-то, что слышал только он один.  
\- Последнее время только о тебе и думаю, - сказал вдруг Ая. - Постоянно. Считаешь, это нормально?  
Он сказал так, будто Йоджи был в этом виноват, будто он это специально.  
«Думает. Обо мне», - дальше у Йоджи мысли кончились. Он задышал, зашептал горячечно:  
\- Ая... Ая, дай я... Сейчас...  
Их потянуло друг к другу, как магнитом. Тела прижались с такой силой, что кто-то из них застонал. Ая жадно вцепился в его плечи, отнимая, лишая последнего шанса на сопротивление... Да не больно и хотелось, сопротивляться-то.  
\- Хочу тебя. Все время хочу. Пожалуйста.  
Йоджи толкнул его к стене. Ая резко выдохнул, будто последний воздух из легких, до капли. Взгляд… С таким только с обрыва прыгать.  
Йоджи сорвал полотенце, отшвырнул вглубь комнаты. Губами, поцелуями - помечая его плоть, пожирая своими стонами. Пальцы Аи на его губах, и резкий шепот: «Тише!..»  
Почему тише? О ком еще он думает сейчас, в такой момент? Йоджи заставил его развернуться лицом к стене и ревниво, жадно впился в шею под волосами. Побелевшие пальцы Аи попытались уцепиться за гладкую стенку. Так хорошо и так мало!  
Ниже, еще.  
Ая, тяжело дыша, выгнулся в пояснице. Будто ему стало больно, ткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя.  
Если бы мог, Йоджи бы только стоял и смотрел на него со стороны. Но хотелось еще и раскрывать, ладонями оглаживать, пробовать пальцами, языком, губами... Он несильно прикусил нежную кожу, и Ая так вкусно всхлипнул, что Кудо прижался к нему лицом, давясь собственным дыханием, которое уже разрывало его от горла до паха. Ая, едва подготовленный, горящий дрожащей похотью, так хотел его, но отчего-то сопротивлялся самому себе, и потому Йоджи, сходя с ума от нетерпения, тоже пытался сдержаться. Вряд ли он сможет.  
\- Мы осторожно. Медленно... - он думал это или и в самом деле шептал на ухо, трогая языком нежную кожу шеи. Было солоно. - Хорошо?  
Пальцами помогая, раскрывая шире, постепенно. Ая прикусил губу. Йоджи своим телом чувствовал каждый его вдох, каждое движение. Хотелось что-то попросить, но слов с каждым движением, с каждой секундой становилось все меньше и меньше. Пока, наконец, ничего не осталось, когда стало так глубоко. Так до конца пронзительно.  
\- Я в тебе, Ая - шепнул он, толкаясь в него еще.  
Ая обнимал стену, пластался по ней, выгибаясь к нему навстречу. Действительно нужно было давно сделать это. Они ведь оба так хотели... Вдвоем. Только Ая не говорил. Прятался от него.  
\- Сильнее, - шепнул Фудзимия, и Йоджи не сразу его услышал. Сильнее, да.  
Сперва медленно и глубоко, покачивая их обоих, будто на качелях. Первые, пробные движения. Потом - постепенно наращивая скорость, и Ая начал подаваться навстречу, встречая каждое движение. И еще быстрее, так, что ему оставалось лишь выгнуться, подставляя свое тело под его быстрые толчки...  
Наконец-то.  
Ая сжимался, дышал через раз, как захлебывался, и его лица не было видно, а так хотелось...  
\- Я хочу тебя, слышишь? Навсегда хочу... - признался Йоджи, сам не соображая, что здесь означает «навсегда». Обычно он не позволял себе такого говорить. А понял ли его Ая - не важно. Пальцы их встретились, и Ая снова сжался, когда Йоджи оттолкнул его руку и обхватил сам. Сжался так, что двигаться было невозможно. И тогда Йоджи замер, двигая лишь рукой. Ая прогнулся еще больше, дернулся навстречу его ладони, а стонал ли он или это только мерещилось - не понять было. Но, кончая, Ая вскрикнул, не смог тихо, и Йоджи дрожал вместе с ним, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, когда Ая отпустит его, расслабится, даст продолжить. Наконец, медленно, он толкнулся внутрь, раз и другой, и сильнее, и Ая каждое его движение встречал тяжелым стоном. Подался назад, раскрываясь под финальные толчки и давая кончать в себя.  
Йоджи схватился за его плечи, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Ая стоял расслабленный, дышащий, и такой живой... Йоджи вышел из него, но тут же прижался рукой ко входу, словно не хотел, чтобы Ая закрывался для него, пальцы его скользнули во влажную тесноту. Ая сжался, развернулся, отстраняясь, а потом устало обхватил его, обнял, пряча свое лицо у него на плече. Йоджи прижался к нему изо всех сил, будто надеялся остаться так навсегда.  
Он бы хотел прошептать об этом, но, кажется, вообще разучился говорить.  
А потом лицо Аи оказалось так близко от его губ, и он поцеловал сперва щеку, а потом, когда Ая пошевелился, - его губы. И слова стали не нужны. А, может, он все же что-то и сказал.  
Они просто целовались, и все остальное было неважно.


End file.
